


Winter Wonderland

by Thors_Spirit_Wolf



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thors_Spirit_Wolf/pseuds/Thors_Spirit_Wolf
Summary: While exploring Soleanna, it starts snowing. It also happens to be Shadow’s first experience with snow.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty sure Sonic’s the only fandom right now where I actually have ships

After events that no one could put a finger on, it had become a tradition to visit Soleanna.

In addition to the Festival of the Sun, the citizens of Soleanna could expect random visits from a select group of Mobians.

And today was one of those days.

Desperate to get out of the house, when Sonic was approached by Shadow, who was in a similar predicament, he readily agreed to visit the ocean city with his friend.

Given the rivalry between the two hedgehogs, it was surprisingly quiet as they made their way through the castle town, occasionally stopping at locations that striked them as familiar, without knowing why.

Eventually, the two made their way to the New City of Soleanna, where they stopped their tour at the docks, watching as the waves crashed against the peaceful ocean town, the palm trees swaying as the wind blew orange, red, and yellow leaves.

Shadow blinked, feeling something cold and wet gently hit the top of his head.

Despite having not had any downtime between landing on earth, the Black Arms, and joining G.U.N., he was still somewhat familiar with the concept of rain, and he knew enough to know that whatever just hit him was not rain.

Glancing up, he noticed a flurry of small white flakes falling gently from the sky, the wind gently carrying them around until they finally met the ground, coating it in a white glaze.

“Huh, I didn’t know it was going to snow today,” Sonic said to his right, a small smile on his face as he watched the flakes, apparently called snow, continue to float downward.

Shadow raised an eyebrow, looking at his companion questioningly. “Snow?”

Sonic looked at him in confusion before the realization dawned on him. “Oh! That’s right! You haven’t experienced winter yet, have you?”

Shadow shook his head, feeling even more confused than before. Sonic placed a hand on Shadow’s shoulder.

“Well, winter is one of the four seasons. It snows during winter because it’s the coldest season. Snow forms when it’s cold.”

Sonic held a hand out, letting the snow gather on his glove. Shadow nodded as Sonic continued his explanation.

“Snow is basically little ice crystals that form in the clouds, then it falls. Does that make sense?”

Truthfully, Shadow’s head had started to swim. But he nodded, turning his gaze back to the falling crystals.

Sonic smiled softly at him before doing the same, shaking off the snow that accumulated on his outstretched hand, and his other hand remained on Shadow’s shoulder.

The two stood there for a while, watching as the remnants of autumn slowly disappeared, winter’s cold embrace taking over. They stood in silence, enjoying the company of each other.

It’s not often the two had quiet moments like these. Best to savor this winter wonderland before the world needs them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea that explanation of snow and winter probably sucks lol


End file.
